


exist

by witheringmess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheringmess/pseuds/witheringmess
Summary: a pause on the rooftop.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	exist

‘Will you be able to come?’ Tobio asked softly. His voice sounded a bit sad.

‘What is the occasion?’ Akira was not sure why Tobio wanted to meet him.

‘I just do not wish to be alone tonight.’

‘I am not sure I quite understand. What about Shoyou?’ Akira was still confused about the meeting. The thought of meeting Tobio after the last match of Adlers was doing something to his stomach. He pushed the thought aside.

‘I need some quiet time. Shoyou can be too much at times. I do not need that now. Besides, I see him quite often. I do not see you that much.’

‘Hm, I understand. Even Yutaro can be nosy. 9 pm, you say?’

‘Yeah.’

‘I will see you then.’

Tobio’s place was something Akira thought he would never see.  _ Here, I am. Now what? _ He thought. Every time he meets Tobio, there is a dreading silence between them he does not really like. Hence, he always makes sure Yutaro is with them. The conversations seemed to be less stressful and easy going with him in between. Somehow, being alone with Tobio makes him forget words. The one time he remembers being alone with Tobio was after school practice; for five minutes. Akira was cold. Tobio gave him his muffler. 5th December. And that uneasy, stomach-churning feeling has been there ever since.

Tobio’s apartment was quite neat. Nothing on the walls. There was a corner table. There was a photograph of his sister, his grandfather and little Tobio holding a volleyball. He did not look beyond the age of 10 in the photograph. 

‘We should go to the terrace.’

‘Hm?’ Akira asked confusedly.

‘I have put a mat on the floor of the terrace. There are some cushions as well. It might not look that comfortable. But, I can grab a few extra if you want.’

‘I see.’ _ What the hell is going on with this person?  _ Akira thought.

‘I am assuming you have not had your dinner yet?’

‘I have, actually. I am not hungry. What is going on?’ 

‘Nothing. As I said, I just do not want to be alone tonight.’

Tobio locked the door. Akira followed him up to the terrace. He would not describe the night as beautiful. It was really ordinary. Nothing special. There was a bit of moonlight, sure. But nothing extraordinary. The so-called ‘setup’ was really a mat with not so coordinated cushions. They were of varied shapes. Why does Tobio own so many cushions anyway? 

‘Make yourself comfortable.’

‘Okay.’

Akira settled himself near a long carrot-shaped cushion. The sight of it made him chuckle. 

‘What is it?’ Tobio asked.

‘Nothing, I did not picture you as someone with a carrot-shaped cushion.’

‘It has been with me since I was 7.’

_ Hm, quite sentimental are we? _

Tobio offered some tea which he had brought in the flask with him. Akira denied. He checked his phone. 9:37 pm. He wanted to make an excuse to leave early. That uneasy feeling was getting stronger as time was passing. Akira was really not at all good when it came to hiding his displeasure which Tobio noticed.

‘Do you want to leave?’

Akira looked up. Tobio’s eyes were blue.  _ Really blue. _ Somehow, he failed to notice them before. But then again, Akira had never been with Tobio alone like this. He has always avoided it.

‘I just-’

‘Yes?’

‘Why did you ask me to come?’

‘I told you before-’

‘I have a feeling it is not the complete story.’

‘I do not know then. I wanted to find a reason to meet you.’

‘Why?’

‘You ask so many questions.’

Dreaded silence. _Again_.

‘Do you mind if I play some music?’ Tobio asked after a couple of minutes. 

‘No.’ Anything better than awkward pauses. He honestly wondered what sort of music Tobio was into. He imagined him listening to meaningless radio pop.

Just then the soulful voice of Maki Asakawa starts playing from Tobio’s phone. _ What the hell?  _

‘I do not listen to music that much. Whatever plays on the radio, I am fine with it.’  _ Hm, thought so _ . ‘But this particular song is very special to me. I wanted to share it with you. Do you like it?’ His eyes twinkled as if he was waiting for Akira’s approval.

The truth is Akira loved the song. 

‘I do.’

‘My grandfather played it when he missed my grandmother which was quite often. So you see, I have heard it all throughout my childhood. There was a time I hated it. It made me so, so sad. It made my heartache. The funny part is, it still hurts.’

Akira watched quietly as Tobio slowly turned his eyes towards him. His eyes were searching for something which Akira did not know about. A teardrop fell down his cheeks. He closed his eyes. The song slowly faded away.

Akira checked his phone again. 10:01 pm. Should he leave? 

‘Do you feel something is missing from your life?’ Tobio asked. His eyes were still closed.

‘Sometimes, yes. We all do, I think. But I never know what exactly am I missing. That is bothersome.’

‘I think I know what I am missing.’

‘What?’

‘You.’

_ What the fuck?  _

‘What do you mean?’

‘I do not know. I know that I want to spend some more time with you. And that I do not like the feeling of you running away from me every time you get the chance.’

_ So he has noticed. _

‘That is not-’

‘It is okay. You do not have to explain. I am not trying to make you feel bad about it. I am stating what I feel about it. I know that when I am around you the world seems quiet and wonderful. I like the feeling. It’s been missing in my life. With you, I can breathe again.’

_ Was it a confession? He does not really want to think about it now. _

‘Okay.’

‘Don’t go yet. Just exist with me tonight for a little while?’

Akira nodded and moved closer to Tobio. 

‘Would you like to lie down for a bit?’

‘Yeah.’

Heaps of cushions still were not enough to make it comfortable but Akira did not mind. His mind was in a different headspace. He closed his eyes.

‘We can do this again if you want.’

Tobio did not answer but Akira noticed a small smile. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I should stay away from this godforsaken site when I am drunk but I do hope kunikage is listening to 'folklore' while drifting off to sleep.


End file.
